Death Note: The Story of Xander
by Chainsmoking-Ape
Summary: *This is my first story* Xander is a normal fifteen year old British boy. Until he finds a Death Note. Here you can follow his adventures!


Chapter One

Xander was a normal teenager living in London. He was 15-and-a-half and of Japanese and British descent. Being a teenager, and half Japanese, he was very interesting in Japan and Japanese culture. Tall and skinny, with short-cut blond hair and a good sense of right and wrong. He also is very focused, and always knows what to do, until the day he finds a strange book. The book is stuck in a tree, an elm tree. The book looked exactly like a normal school notebook, except for the words, "Death Note" scrawled on the front. Xander, being curious as he is, picked up the book, thinking it was another student's notebook.

"Or maybe it's a suicide note, even though it's an odd place for one," he thought to himself.

Xander put the notebook in his backpack and took a short walk through the park. He watched the birds* fly by.

Chapter Notes: *Birdwatching is one of Xander's favorite hobbies

Chapter Two

Xander sat down at the desk that took up the corner of his room. The desk was large, and made of Mahogany. He had gotten it for Christmas several years ago from his parents, James and Masami. Upon finishing his homework, Xander turned on the medium sized flat-screen television in his room and flicked to the Japanese news station. The news piece on now was about a rash of killings. Oddly, they were all criminals.

"Huh, that's weird," Xander said to nobody in particular.

The killings were preformed by someone being called "Kira." Xander watched as the detective L died of a heart attack on screen. Xander had known about L before this, and decided that it must have been a fake L.

A little while later, after studying for his history test, Xander crossed over his room, shut the TV off, and went to sleep. He had an odd dream that night. Xander saw a bleak, grim landscape. From talking to his mother, he knew this was the Shinigami Realm. He walked around, until he was greeted by a Death God calling himself the Shinigami King.

"Why are you here, mortal?" boomed the Shinigami.

"I-I don't know. One minuted I was sleeping and then-"

"Alright alright, stop bothering the 'mortal.' said another Shinigami who had just flown down. He had put odd emphasis on the word mortal, but Xander put it off. He WAS dreaming after all, right? "My name is Shikuyo, and I am a Death God. Now, who, exactly, are you?"

"I'm Xander Jackson..." said Xander, dumbfounded.

"Just kidding kid. I... WE, know exactly who you are." said Shikuyo.

"And also, you're not dreaming."

"Yes I am. I can prove it! Watch!" Xander thought of an apple, but nothing came.

"Told you. Your body is still in bed. But your SOUL is here. Now, did anything... odd... happen today?" asked Shikuyo.

Xander thought and thought, but couldn't think of anything, until...

"I found a notebook in a tree. It was all black and said 'Death Note' on it, why?"

As if on cue, both Shinigami pulled a book that looked almost exactly like Xander's out of their satchels.

"That book you found allows you to kill people. All you have to do is write down a name and think of the right face and put down a cause of death and time and BANG. They're dead, the Shinigami explained. "Now, that Death Note you found was mine. Now that you've touched it, you can see me in the real world. I'm going to be your... tour guide, or assistant, or silent observer if you prefer. Come on, let's go back."

Chapter Three

Xander woke with a start. He fumbled around on his nightstand for his glasses, and found them. He then picked up his phone and used it to find the light switch. Once the room was lit up, he looked around. Nothing. Must have been a weird dream.

"BOO!" screamed the Shinigami.

Xander screamed and jumped over his bed.

"Ha-ha, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." said Shikuyo. "Like I said, the 'dream' was real. And now that you know that, you're wondering why I put extra emphasis on the word 'mortal.' We Shinigami don't get many mortals up there."

Xander was... well, he didn't know how he was feeling.

"Well, maybe I'm crazy. Maybe this isn't real."

"If you were crazy, you wouldn't think you're crazy."

"I still think you're in my head. Let me see..."

Xander read the guidelines of the Death Note. One of them really drew his attention. The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. This did not, however, deter Xander. He was an atheist.

"That's a lot of rules."

"Yeah, really?"

"Anyway, if you're real or not, I'm going back to bed for a bit."

Xander slept well after that night.

After Xander woke up, Shikuyo was still there. The Death Note was still there. He pinched his arm. He wasn't dreaming.

"Well, I guess you're real," Xander said.

"I told you so," said Shikuyo.

"So can the Death Note actually kill people?"

"Find you yourself," said Shikuyo, shrugging.

Xander hated sports, and was cast out because of this. There was one person who mentally *And sometimes physically* abused him.

As per the rules of the Death Note, Xander pictured the face in his head and wrote 'Alex Williams" on the first page. The name would be the first of many.


End file.
